A tire of a vehicle typically plays roles of supporting a vehicle body, delivering a driving torque to vehicle body by interacting with a road surface, and absorbing and thus reducing impact delivered from the road surface to the vehicle body.
Such a tire is generally installed on a rim portion of the tire wheel.
A space is formed between the tire and the wheel, such that an acoustic wave, e.g., a noise, resonates in the space and produces a resonant sound while the vehicle is running. The produced resonant sound can be propagated into an interior of the vehicle and decrease a noise and vibration quality of the vehicle, thereby detreating a ride comfort of the vehicle for which the noise and vibration quality is one of key factors.
Therefore, technologies for reducing the resonant sound are being developed to enhance the ride comfort of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.